Emancypantki II/XXVIII
Co robi mędrzec, a co plotkarz? W ciągu tygodnia Solski wrócił ze wsi. Służba zebrała się na powitanie w przedsionku, kamerdyner wprowadził pana do pokojów. Przebierając się Solski pytał: - Panna Ada w domu? - Jest, jaśnie panie, w laboratorium. - A ciotka. - Panią hrabinę głowa boli. - Migrena?... - Tak, jaśnie panie. Solski pomyślał, że jednak ciotka musi żałować cudownej lekarki, która dotknięciem rąk usuwała migrenę. Ubrawszy się posiedział z kwadrans w gabinecie czekając na Adę. Ale ponieważ siostra nie pokazywała się, poszedł do niej. Schylona nad mikroskopem, panna Solska przerysowywała jakiś egzemplarz porostu. zobaczywszy brata podniosła się i przywitała go, ale bez zwykłych uniesień. - .Jakże się miewasz? - spytała robiąc w duchu uwagę, że brat opalił się i nabrał zdrowszej cery. - Doskonale - odparł- dziesięć godzin na dobę spałem, a przez czternaście nie zsiadałem z konia. Zrobiło mi to bardzo dobrze. - Dzięki Bogu. - Ale ty wyglądasz mizernie - mówił pan Stefan. - Wróciłaś, widzę, do dawnych robót... Zdaje mi się jednak, że twoje laboratorium jest jakby obdarte?... Aha, usunięto kwiaty... A gdzież kanarki?... - dodał z uśmiechem. Siostra surowo spojrzała na niego i wróciła do mikroskopu. - Słuchaj, Ada - rzekł Solski - nie rób takich min!... Wiem, o co ci idzie: o Cezara... Zrobiłem podłe głupstwo i dużo bym dał, ażeby wskrzesić hardego psa, ale... już za późno... Twarz Ady złagodniała. - Widzisz - rzekła siostra - jak to niedobrze unosić się!... Przecież ty byłbyś zdolny w gniewie zabić człowieka... - Oh... no!... Istotnie przez chwilkę zdawało mi się, żem zwariował!... Ale trzeba mieć moje szczęście... Odtrącony... odtrącony przez takiego gołąbka jak panna Magdalena... I jeszcze dla kogo?... Dla takiego hultaja jak pan Kazimierz. Kobiety stanowczo mają nienormalne mózgi... Pannie Solskiej upadł na ziemię ołówek. Podniosła go i rzekła: - Czy wiesz nowinę?... Hela Norska wychodzi za młodego Korkowicza. - Przecież za starego wyjść nie może, bo jeszcze żonaty spokojnie odparł Solski. - Młody Korkowicz?... Wcale trafny wybór. Blondyn, tęgi chłop i ma głupią minę; powinien być dobrym mężem. - Cieszę się, że cię to nie wzruszyło. - Ani odrobiny. Powiadam ci: koń i świeże powietrze wywołują cudowne skutki. Wyjeżdżając byłem zdenerwowany jak histeryczka, a dziś tak jestem spokojny, że wszystko mnie bawi. Najgłośniej śmiałbym się usłyszawszy, że - na przykład - panna Magdalena wychodzi za Norskiego, który po odbyciu świętej spowiedzi nawrócił się i obiecał nie grywać w karty... Ada tak pilnie zajęła się swoim rysunkiem, że nie odpowiadała bratu. Pan Stefan okrążył stół, spojrzał siostrze w oczy i chmurny wysunął się z pracowni. Obszedł pokoje Ady, jakby szukając czegoś; na chwilę zatrzymał się przede drzwiami, za którymi tydzień temu mieszkała Madzia. Nawet dotknął klamki, ale cofnął się, a potem zbiegł na dół do biblioteki. Obok okna siedział w fotelu Dębicki nad notatkami. - Dzień dobry, profesorze!... Cóż nowego?... Matematyk podniósł niebieskie oczy, potarł czoło i po namyśle odparł: - Mamy nowy transport książek... - Ach!... - przerwał Solski, niecierpliwie machając ręką. Jeżeli profesor zawsze takie będziesz miał nowości, to niedługo na tym fotelu zasnują cię porosty pielęgnowane przez moją siostrę! Cóż to za szczególny kryminał, ten nasz dom!... - mówił pan Stefan chodząc. - Jedno stęka na migrenę, drugie rozmyśla nad nowym transportem książek, a trzecia, najlepsza, bo dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, zdobywa zeza przy mikroskopie w oranżerii, która w tej chwili przypomina piec ognisty... Ach, te baby... te baby!... Czy i za czasów profesora grasowała między nimi jaka epidemia podobna do emancypacji?... - Nie przypominam sobie - odpowiedział Dębicki. - Za moich czasów łatwiej było o mężów i o chleb; kobiety nie potrzebowały uganiać się za pracą zewnątrz domu; mniejsza liczba ich prowadziła życie nienormalne, więc rzadziej dopuszczały się ekscentryczności. - Zawsze były głupie i złe!... - mruknął Solski. - Trafiały się, trafiały!... - potakiwał Dębicki. - Ale nie trafiały się, tylko wiecznie i wszystkie były głupimi i złymi! - wybuchnął Solski. - Cóż to za podła rola na świecie! - mówił z rosnącą goryczą. - Handlarz, który chwyta cię za poły, obiecuje złote góry, byleś wszedł do jego kramiku, a gdy chcesz wejść - słyszane rzeczy? - zaczyna się drożyć!.. Robi takie miny, jakby wyświadczał ci łaskę, każe na kolanach błagać o swój towar, nakłada bajeczne ceny... A ledwie cię złapał na dobre, już zaczyna oglądać się za drugim nabywcą... To jest kobieta; nigdy nie zapełniona beczka Danaid, w której topią się szlachetne uczucia, wielkie rozumy, no - i grube pieniądze... Dębicki machnął ręką. - Wy także licha warci! - rzekł. - Jednego dnia jesteście najszczęśliwsi, gdy kobieta pozwoli wam całować nogi, a drugiego narzekacie, że pochłania wam rozum i pieniądze. Biegacie jak psy za mięsem i każdy chce ją posiadać, a gdy nareszcie odda się jednemu, warczycie na nią wszyscy. - Kochany profesorze - przerwał Solski - znasz się na formułach jak nikt inny, ale pozwól, że ja - lepiej znam się na kobietach. Widziałem dumne, które lekceważyły książąt, a sprzedały się piwowarczykom... Patrzyłem na dobre i bogate, które, zamiast oddać serce i majątek opłakiwanej przez siebie cierpiącej ludzkości, marnują pieniądze na doświadczenia naukowe, którymi uczony nie połata słomianki do butów... Znałem anioły niewinności i geniusze rozsądku, które zamiast podać rękę człowiekowi uczciwemu - wolały pójść za błaznem, który nie zdobędzie się nawet na tytuł kryminalisty... Natura stawia pełno zasadzek na człowieka, a jedną z nich jest kobieta; w chwili kiedy zdaje ci się, żeś znalazł lepszą połowę własnej duszy, spada ci zasłona i widzisz - co?... Manekin, któremu błyszczą oczy i śmieją się wilgotne usta... To już nie pańskie formuły, profesorze, którym można ufać jak słowu Bożemu... To wiecznie żywy fałsz, spowity w blaski i kolory mydlanych baniek. Zamiast klękać przed cudownym widzeniem, pluń, a poznasz, jaka zrobi się z tego rzeczywistość. - Nie rzucałbyś się tak - odparł Dębicki - gdybyś zamiast na niefortunnych doświadczeniach oparł się na faktach ogólnych. Wariatki i wariaci, kokietki i donżuanowie, handlarki wdzięków i handlarze honoru - wszystko to są przygodne zboczenia, nie zaś - prawo... - Ciekawym?... - Kobieta - mówił Dębicki - przede wszystkim jest i musi być matką. Jeżeli chce być czymś innym: mędrcem, za którym szeleści jedwabny ogon, reformatorem z obnażonymi ramionami, aniołem, który uszczęśliwia całą ludzkość, klejnotem domagającym się złotej oprawy, wówczas - wychodzi ze swej roli i kończy na potworności albo na błazeństwie. Dopiero gdy występuje w roli matki, a nawet wówczas, gdy dąży do tego celu, kobieta staje się siłą równą nam albo i wyższą od nas. Jeżeli cywilizacja jest godnym podziwu gmachem, kobieta jest wapnem, które spaja pojedyńcze cegły i robi z nich masę jednolitą. Jeżeli ludzkość jest siecią, która wyławia ducha z natury, kobiety są w tej sieci węzłami. Jeżeli życie jest cudem, kobieta jest ołtarzem, na którym spełnia się cud. - Za naszą pomocą - wtrącił Solski. - Nie ma się czym chwalić!... Gdzie jak gdzie, ale w tej sprawie jesteście aroganckimi dodatkami, które nawet nie rozumieją swojej roli. Kiedy trzeba wkopywać się o tysiąc metrów pod ziemię, żeglować o tysiące mil od lądu, kuć żelazne belki, pod deszczem kul wydzierać z gardła zwycięstwo, błąkać się jak sęp ponad zawrotnymi przepaściami natury i ducha - mężczyzna jest w swoim żywiole. Ale tam, gdzie chodzi o rodzenie, karmienie i wychowanie: górników, żeglarzy, wojowników i myślicieli, tam jednej delikatnej kobiety nie zastąpi legion pracowników, bohaterów i mędrców. Jej łono mędrsze od was wszystkich. Tu zaczyna się nieporozumienie, które byłoby komicznym, gdyby z jego powodu nie popełniono tylu krzywd. Od kilkuset lat nie ma sztubaka, który by wierzył. że - ziemia jest środkiem świata; ale jeszcze dziś najukształceńsi mężczyźni wyobrażają sobie, że - ich rozmaite apetyty są środkiem społeczeństwa. Mężczyzna - prawił Dębicki jednostajnym głosem - który zaprzągł ogień do swoich wozów, ujarzmił wołu, a z dzika zrobił domową świnię, idąc za rozpędem triumfów, wierzy w to, że i kobieta - powinna być jego własnością. Że jej myśl to nie - czyjaś myśl, ale - moja myśl; że serce kobiety to nie jakieś inne serce, ale - moje serce, które wolno mi ranić i deptać, ponieważ mam drugie na zapas - we własnej piersi. Dziecinne złudzenie!... Kobieta nigdy nie należała, nie należy i należeć nie będzie do mężczyzny; nigdy nie będzie oddaną mu całkowicie, czego od niej wymagamy; nigdy nie będzie jego własnością. Kobieta i mężczyzna to dwa światy, jak Wenus i Mars, które widzą się nawzajem, ciążą ku sobie, ale nigdy się nie przenikną. Wenus dla Marsa nie opuści swej drogi ani kobieta dla mężczyzny nie wyrzeknie się swoich przeznaczeń. I jeżeli kobiety są czyjąś własnością, to bynajmniej nie naszą; one należą do swoich rzeczywistych czy możliwych potomków. Gdyby świat męski zrozumiał, że kobieta nie jest dopełnieniem mężczyzny, ale - odrębną i samodzielną potęgą, która niekiedy łączy się z nim dla spełnienia odległych przeznaczeń, nie słyszelibyśmy wybuchów męskiej pretensji. Kobieta, mówiłeś, jest to kupiec, który ciągnie nas za poły do swego kramiku, a potem drogo każe sobie płacić... Mylisz się. Kobieta jest to siła, która posługuje się tobą do wyższych celów, no... i ma prawo żądać, ażebyś na spółkę z nią ponosił koszta skutków... Obłęd wasz - mówił po namyśle Dębicki - jest tak wielki, że nie tylko uważacie kobietę za rodzaj domowego zwierzęcia przeznaczonego do specjalnych waszych uciech; obłęd ten sięga dalej. Jest w kobietach siła, która pozbawia was rozumu, woli, godności osobistej... Siłą tą jest wdzięk wytryskający z natury kobiecej jak kwiat z drzewa albo światło z ognia. Wdzięk kobiecy jest jednym z najbardziej skomplikowanych zjawisk natury i obok mnóstwa warunków zewnętrznych wymaga przede wszystkim swobodnego rozwoju natury kobiecej. Wam się ten cud podoba; więc pomimo że żaden z was nie potrafi stworzyć tęczy ani kwiatu, macie jednak bezczelność wymagać, ażeby kobieta - była dla was pełną wdzięku w każdej chwili. Czy jest biedną aż do zimna i głodu, czy jest smutną aż do łez, czy jest chora, skrępowana, wylękniona - was to nie obchodzi, bo ona dla was zawsze powinna być pełną wdzięku!... A ponieważ łatwiej oszukać męską głupotę aniżeli zmusić naturę, więc stworzyliście sobie całe kategorie, całe dziedziny sztucznych wdzięków i mistyfikacyj. Gdy zaś kiedy przez niezręczność kobiet na chwilę odzyskujecie rozsądek, zaczynacie wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy: to manekin!... to mydlana bańka, na którą trzeba plunąć!... A ja, Stefku - kończył Dębicki grożąc palcem - radzę ci: nie pluj!... Bo, widzisz, między mydlanymi bańkami może naprawdę zdarzyć się promień tęczy, którego ślina nie dosięgnie... Solski chodził po bibliotece rozgorączkowany. Nagle zatrzymał się przed Dębickim i zapytał: - Profesor widziałeś się z panną Brzeską?... - Widziałem. - I cóż? - Nic. Mieszka tymczasem na trzecim piętrze, gdzie ledwom się wdrapał i dostałem bicia serca. Ale wygląda przytomniej aniżeli u was na pierwszym... - Dlaczego ona wyprowadziła się od nas? - spytał Solski. - Mój kochany, ja dziwię się, że ona tu tak długo siedziała odparł profesor. - Przecież ta kobieta opuściła rodziców, ażeby darmo nie mieszkać i nie jadać u nich... Z jakiejże więc racji od was miałaby przyjmować dobrodziejstwa? Zresztą - nie znam powodu, tylko się domyślam... Mogę się mylić... - Przypuszczasz pan - mówił coraz więcej podniecony Solski - że dlatego bywała zirytowana w ostatnich czasach?... - I tego nie wiem, ale to jest prawdopodobne. Zdaje się też, że pewien wpływ na jej usposobienie wywarł ten... Norski swoim wykładem ateizmu... - Podlec!... - Nie ma się o co gniewać... Tacy apostołowie bywają niekiedy użyteczni jak proszek na wymioty. Solski kręcił się, strzelał z palców, pogwizdywał... Wtem znowu stanął przed Dębickim i rzekł: - A profesor wiesz, że oświadczyłem się pannie Brzeskiej? - Coś słyszałem od twojej siostry. - Odrzuciła mnie, wiesz pan o tym? - W podobnych wypadkach pannie służy prawo: albo przyjąć oświadczyny, albo odwlec z odpowiedzią albo odrzucić. Czwartej kombinacji nie widzę - odparł Dębicki. - Owszem, jest czwarta!... - wybuchnął Solski. - Mogła jeszcze kazać memu lokajowi, ażeby wyrzucił mnie za drzwi... - To byłaby forma nieprzyjęcia. - Paradny jest profesor ze swymi kategoriami!... Ja mówię, że mnie sponiewierano dla szulera i błazna, a on - wylicza, która to może być kombinacja!... - Co to za błazen? - spytał profesor. - Naturalnie, że Norski... Panna kocha się w nim do szaleństwa... Dębicki wzruszył ramionami. - Czy i o tym wątpi profesor? - Nie wątpię, ja wcale się tym nie zajmuję. Tylko - znam pannę Brzeską dwa lata i dotychczas nie spostrzegłem w niej warunków do zakochania się. Przypuszczam, że inni kochają się w niej. Ale ona!... Solski tarł czoło w zamyśleniu. - Ona nie kocha się w nikim?... - rzekł. - Istotnie byłoby to ciekawe! Ale na czym profesor opiera swoje przypuszczenie? - Na prostych faktach. Będąc pensjonarką, notabene wzorową uczennicą, panna Brzeska musiała pracować osiem do dziesięciu godzin na dobę. Ledwie skończyła pensję, została damą klasową, co odpowiada dziesięciu godzinom pracy umysłowej na dobę nie licząc zajęć obowiązkowych. Obecnie mieszkając w waszym domu pracowała na pensji albo dla pensji znowu z dziesięć godzin; prócz tego mocno interesowały ją sprawy towarzystwa kobiet, mnóstwo cudzych interesów, wreszcie... kwestia nieśmiertelności duszy. Młoda panna, która tak dużo pracuje, nie może rozwijać się pod względem erotycznym. A tym bardziej musi być zacofaną, jeżeli zajmuje się, a nawet martwi kwestiami religijno-filozoficznymi. - Cóż to przeszkadza?... - Bardzo przeszkadza. Siły ludzkie, fizyczne i duchowe, podobne są do kapitału, który możemy stale wydawać na rozmaite potrzeby. Jeżeli ktoś posiada trzydzieści rubli miesięcznie i wydaje takowe na żywność, mieszkanie, odzież, książki i wspieranie innych, to już nie ma na muzykę i teatr. Jeżeli więc młoda kobieta cały zasób rozporządzanej energii zużywa na wyczerpującą pracę umysłową, na troszczenie się o bliźnich, a nawet o systemy filozoficzne, więc skąd może mieć siły na kochanie się do szaleństwa?... Choćby ten ktoś był nie panem Norskim, ale aniołem. - Nie przyszło mi to na myśl!... - rzekł jakby do siebie Solski tonem żalu. - Muszę dodać - wtrącił Dębicki - że mój sąd odpowiada tym faktom z życia panny Brzeskiej, które znam. Kto inny, znający ją mniej dokładnie albo dokładniej aniżeli ja, mógłby wyrobić sobie inną opinię. W zjawiskach bardzo złożonych, jakimi są: biologiczne, psychiczne i społeczne, dziesięć punktów, czyli faktów, wyznacza zupełnie innego typu krzywą aniżeli pięć faktów. Z tego powodu w wymienionych naukach trzeba ciągle odwoływać się do obserwacji, gdyż czysta dedukcja prowadzi do fałszywych rezultatów. - Ach, cóż to za pedanteria!... - oburzył się Solski. - Kiedy we mnie serce zamiera z trwogi, że potępiłem niewinną, on wykłada logikę!... Bywaj zdrów, profesorze... Twoja mądrość robi wrażenie piły, która piłuje żywego człowieka. Uścisnął Dębickiemu obie ręce i wrócił do siebie rozdrażniony w wysokim stopniu. Profesor zaś poprawiwszy się na fotelu znowu zaczął przeglądać notatki. Od tej pory Solski nie zajmował się cukrownią: nie zwoływał sesyj, nie odbierał i nie wysyłał listów i depesz, nie rozmawiał z technikami. W przedpokoju pana Stefana drzemali lokaje, na próżno oczekując rozkazów; a tymczasem ich władca chodził tam i na powrót po wszystkich pokojach domu i - tęsknił. Dawniej kilka razy widział Madzię powracającą z pensji; więc teraz, między pierwszą i trzecią w południe, nie mógł oprzeć się manii spoglądania przez okna na podwórze. Co dzień o tej porze ogarniał go niepokój i zdawało mu się, że lada chwilę zobaczy Madzię, która może choć przez pomyłkę wbiegnie do dawnego mieszkania. Niekiedy zakradał się do pokojów, które niegdyś zajmowała; siadał na fotelu przed jej biurkiem, patrzył na drzwi wchodowe i słuchał: czy nie odezwie się dzwonek? Ale dzwonek milczał i Madzia nie ukazywała się na pałacowym dziedzińcu. "Dlaczego ona nie przychodzi do nas?" - myślał i natychmiast dawał sobie odpowiedź. Nie przychodzi - ponieważ w tym domu obrażono ją. Jego krewna, najpoważniejsza osoba w rodzinie, zamiast przygarnąć Madzię, o co ją prosił, zapowiedziała pannie, że dla związku z Solskim musi wyrzec się własnej rodziny!... A on sam czy lepiej postąpił? Żyd z chłopem o konia targują się godzinę, a tymczasem on chciał wytargować żonę, duszę ludzką - w ciągu paru minut. Bo dłużej nie trwała rozmowa z Madzią; a jakim on tonem przemawiał?... - Co ja zrobiłem?... co ja zrobiłem!... - powtarzał Solski chwytając się za głowę. Raz około drugiej po południu zerwał się i pobiegł w stronę domu, w którym mieściła się pensja panny Malinowskiej. Chodził z kwadrans po ulicy, minął gromadę pensjonarek powracających z lekcji, ale Madzi nie zobaczył. "Oszalałem? - myślał. - Żaden paź nie krążył tak nieśmiało około córki królewskiej jak ja około guwernantki!..." Zakipiała w nim duma i przez jeden dzień znowu zajmował się cukrownią. Zwołał sesję, wysłał kilka listów, ale wieczorem wymknął się pod dom, gdzie mieszkała Madzia. Pokój jej na trzecim piętrze był oświetlony, okno otwarte. W chwili gdy Solski patrzył tam z drugiej strony ulicy, muślinowa firanka wydęła się jak żagiel, w który wiatr uderzył. - Ktoś do niej wszedł - rzekł do siebie. - Ale kto?... I zazdrość szarpnęła go za serce. Nazajutrz cały ranek rozmyślał: dlaczego Ada nie była u Madzi? Posprzeczały się? Chyba nie. Więc co?... Były przecie najserdeczniejszymi przyjaciółkami... Nagle stanął na środku pokoju, zaciskając pięści. "Może Ada naprawdę kocha się w tym Norskim?... Kilka miesięcy mieszkali razem w Zurychu... Norski odwiedzał Adę prawie co dzień... Razem odbywali wycieczki... Potem coś zaszło między nimi... - Aaa!... - jęknął Solski. Na myśl, że jego siostra kocha się w panu Kazimierzu i może być rywalką Madzi, Solski uczuł, że chce bić głową o ścianę, wybiec na ulicę, krzyczeć... Wściekłość uderzała mu na mózg. Ten Norski... blagier... i karciarz zabierał mu i siostrę, i Madzię!... Po gwałtownym wybuchu równie nagle ogarnął pana Stefana spokój. - Zdaje się, że temu kawalerowi strzelę kiedyś w łeb - rzekł do siebie. Nad wieczorem zebrała się sesja techników i plenipotentów po to tylko, ażeby zaznaczyć, że budowa cukrowni idzie dobrze. Na murach lada dzień trzeba stawiać dachy; kotły i machiny już odpłynęły z Gdańska do Warszawy; koła wodne są gotowe i nie było nieprzewidzianych wydatków. Solski słuchał roztargniony, a gdy członkowie sesji zaczęli rozchodzić się, dał znak Zgierskiemu, ażeby został. Pulchny człowieczek uśmiechnął się zgadując, że będzie miał poufną konferencję. A jako dyplomata począł zastanawiać się, o co może być zapytany. O pannę Helenę Norską?... O Madzię?... Może o sprzedaż cukrowni?... Może o to, co w mieście mówią o Solskim?... Może o to, co mówią o przyczynach wyprowadzenia się Madzi z ich domu?... A może też o to, co publiczność sądzi o pannie Adzie Solskiej, która niedawno - była emancypantką, potem została spirytystką, a dzisiaj jest mizantropką i nie pokazuje się nikomu?... Solski usiadł na fotelu i podsunął gościowi pudełko z cygarami. Pan Zgierski wziął jedno, ugniótł w palcach, obciął, a spod oka wciąż patrzył na drzwi. Drżało w nim serce na myśl, że mogą przynieść cudowne wino Solskich, które pan Zgierski nadzwyczajnie lubił, i - bał się go. Lubił, gdyż było dobre, a bał się, gdyż bardzo rozwiązywało mu język, nawet za bardzo. Gdy tak wahał się między nadzieją i trwogą, Solski zapytał: - Cóż nowego?... Zgierskiemu czarne oczki zmniejszyły się do rozmiarów iskierek. Z miodowym uśmieszkiem pochylił głowę do ziemi i rzekł: - Panna Norska wychodzi za Bronisława Korkowicza... Ślub ma odbyć się w Częstochowie za parę tygodni... Skutkiem tego pan Kazimierz zerwał z siostrą... - Ciekawym, czy panna Helena zaprosi mnie na wesele? Jest to jedyny wypadek, z powodu którego mógłbym ubawić się parę godzin w salonach pani Korkowiczowej. - Czy mogę jej o tym powiedzieć? - spytał z rozkoszną minką Zgierski. - Chociaż nie! - dodał. - Zanadto zmartwiłaby się panna Helena usłyszawszy, że jej mściwy cios tak mały zrobił efekt... - A za cóż ona się mści? - rzekł Solski ziewając. - Nieszczęsna pomyłka! - westchnął Zgierski. - Mówiono, że panna Helena wierzyła, do chwili wyprowadzenia się stąd panny Brzeskiej, że... - Że co? - Że pan odwrócił swoje względy od niej, to jest od panny Heleny, a zaszczycił... pannę Magdalenę... - Aaa!... - mruknął Solski, obojętnie wytrzymując migotliwe spojrzenia Zgierskiego. Po chwili zaś dodał: - Ambitne dziecko z panny Brzeskiej. Nie sypiała po nocach i chudła wyobrażając sobie, że moja siostra wyświadcza jej łaskę. Umilkł i znowu odezwał się: - Ambitne, ale dobre dziecko. Rozweselało nasz dom, nawiasowo mówiąc, nudny... Leczyło migrenę mojej ciotki... Miła dziewczyna... Szczerze byłbym zadowolony, gdyby moja siostra potrafiła w sposób możliwy do przyjęcia zabezpieczyć jej przyszłość... Bo i cóż to za los biednych nauczycielek!... Zgierski stropił się. - Panna Magdalena - rzekł szybko - nie potrzebuje lękać się o przyszłość. Jej brat, dyrygujący kilkoma dużymi farbiarniami pod Moskwą, ma znaczne dochody i robi majątek. Ona zaś otrzymała zapis w Iksinowie wynoszący kilka tysięcy rubli... - Od kogo?... - Od jakiegoś majora... - Od majora?... - powtórzył Solski. - Za co?... Pan Zgierski podniósł brwi, spuścił oczy i wzruszył ramionami. Solski doznał uczucia, jakby mu ktoś odwrócił głowę i wskazał nowy widnokrąg. Prawie - zabolało go w szyi. - Skąd pan o tym wie? - zapytał Solski. - Bawiła tu jakaś pani sędzina z Iksinowa z córką i przyszłym zięciem. - Ach!... - szepnął Solski. - Poznałem te damy u państwa Korkowiczów i dowiedziałem się kilku szczegółów... - Ciekawe! - rzekł Solski. - Cóż jej mogły zarzucić? - Dzieciństwa!... Obie panie, no i pani Korkowiczowa, nie mogą darować pannie Brzeskiej niewinnej kokieterii... - Kokieterii?... - Och, któraż kobieta jej nie posiada!... - uśmiechnął się Zgierski. - W każdym razie z tego powodu panna Brzeska musiała opuścić dom państwa Korkowiczów... - Myśmy ją stamtąd siłą zabrali - wtrącił Solski. - Tak... tak... ale... Z tego też jakoby powodu panna Brzeska wyjechała z Iksinowa... - Aż takie szerzyła spustoszenia!... - roześmiał się Solski. - Naturalnie dzieciństwa... parafiańszczyzna... - mówił Zgierski. - Bądź jak bądź trafiło się, że jakiś urzędnik pocztowy w Iksinowie zastrzelił się... Nazywał się oryginalnie: Cynadrowski... - Cynadrowski?... Cynadrowski?... - powtórzył Solski już nie ukrywając wzruszenia. Oparł łokcie na poręczach fotelu, zasłonił rękoma oczy i szepnął: - Cynadrowski?... Aha!... aha!... Przypomniał sobie pomieszanie Madzi wówczas, kiedy zameldowano Miętlewicza. Przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę, w ciągu której gość z Iksinowa wspomniał i o majorze, i o śmierci jakiegoś Cynadrowskiego, co bardzo zmieszało Madzię... - Aha!... aha!... - powtórzył Solski odgrzebując w pamięci wizytę Miętlewicza, która już wówczas robiła na nim podejrzane wrażenie. Zgierski spostrzegł, że jego wiadomości może zbyt silnie podziałały na Solskiego. Ukłonił się nisko i na króciutkich nóżkach potoczył się za drzwi. "Więc panna Magdalena już ma przeszłość?... - myślał Solski. - Bah!.. i nawet dramatyczną... Więc już było i strzelanie sobie w łeb?... To tak w rzeczywistości wygląda niewinne dziewczątko, które według Dębickiego nie miało czasu myśleć o sprawach erotycznych!... A to kochany profesor zna się na kobietach... Chociaż... Dlaczego on zakończył swój wyczerpujący odczyt frazesem, że kto by znał dokładnie pannę Brzeską, mógłby wyrobić sobie o niej inną opinię?... - Aha!... Sprytny staruszek..." Solski zerwał się z fotelu i zaczął chodzić po gabinecie prawie wesoły. Niekiedy na mgnienie oka błysnęła mu myśl, że to, co Zgierski opowiadał o Madzi, wygląda niewyraźnie i może być plotką. Była nawet krótka chwila, że chciał to sprawdzić... Wnet jednak nasunął mu się cały szereg uczuć i powodów zagłuszających te zachcenia. Przede wszystkim jakim on sposobem sprawdzi i po co? Może ma zaprosić na pogawędkę pana Fajkowskiego, prowizora z Iksinowa, i klepiąc go po ramieniu, przy kieliszku wina ostrożnie wypytywać: jak to tam było z zapisem majora dla panny Brzeskiej?... Nie, pan Stefan Solski tego nie zrobi. On tego ani potrafi, ani chce rozszerzać koła demokratycznych znajomości, które już stanęły mu kością w gardle. Dzisiaj wszystko jest jasne. Urocza Madzia jak wszystkie kobietki oszukiwała ród męski bądź dla wyzyskania go, bądź ot tak sobie. Dzięki temu zakłóciła spokój browarów pana Korkowicza, a w Iksinowie pchnęła kogoś do samobójstwa (zapewne bez zamiaru), no - i zdobyła kilka tysięcy rubli może już z zamiarem... Zamieszkawszy u Solskich wyprotegowała do cukrowni pana Fajkowskiego, który mógł zaszkodzić jej wzmiankami o iksinowskich historiach. Widząc zaś że jej filantropia robi dobre wrażenie, zaczęła kokietować jego, Solskiego, litością i współczuciem. Praca na pensji, przywiązanie do Ady, leczenie migren ciotki, zajmowanie się służbą pałacową - wszystko to było kokieterią!... Nagle wpadł do Warszawy jakiś pan Miętlewicz, jego narzeczona z matką i - panna Brzeska poznawszy, że może być zdemaskowana - dramatycznie usuwa się z ich domu!... Czyn roztropny, gdyż w tydzień później może dano by jej do zrozumienia, że powinna się usunąć. Solski chodząc przygryzał wargi i uśmiechał się. Świeża teoria o charakterze Madzi wprawdzie szwankowała na pewnych punktach, ale za to była jasna i odpowiadała jego poglądowi, że - kobiety są podłe. Więc uwierzył w nową teorię; zamykał oczy na wątpliwe szczegóły i wierzył. Za swoją miłość idealną, za zranioną dumę, za wszystkie dzieciństwa, jakich dopuścił się dla panny Brzeskiej, za tęsknotę, która żarła mu serce, musiał przecie mieć satysfakcję. Więc uwierzył, że Madzia - jest przewrotną kokietką. Nazajutrz poszedł do mieszkania siostry zmizerowany, ale i zdecydowany. - Ada - rzekł - pojedziesz ze mną za granicę? - Po co? - spytała siostra. - Rozerwać się... odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem... Już denerwują mnie warszawskie upały, no - i ludzie... - Gdzie chcesz jechać? - Wstąpię na kilka tygodni do Winternitzu, potem w góry... potem do morza... Jedź ze mną, Ada, bo i tobie dobrze zrobi hydropatia... - Ja wyjadę na wieś - chłodno odpowiedziała siostra. W parę dni później, a we dwa tygodnie po wyprowadzeniu się Madzi, pałac Solskich opustoszał. Ada z ciotką Gabrielą tudzież z kolekcją mchów i porostów przeniosła się na wieś, a pan Stefan wyjechał za granicę. Służba odetchnęła. W ostatnich dniach życie w pałacu było nieznośne. Państwo prawie nie widywali się z sobą, a pan tak był rozdrażniony, że nawet stary kamerdyner drżał na jego widok. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXVIII